yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Trivia-chan/Gakko Academy: FOIL OCs
Hey everybody! Trivia-chan here, after an unwanted several day break from the internet. Lu-ck-i-ly, I was still able to work with a few kisekae tabs I had open... And well, I created some characters. The original intent was just to fill up Gakko Academy's student roster, but in the process of creating these OCs, bits and bobs of certain characteristics attached to them, until they had become the foils of certain pre-existing characters. As their characters get more and more developed, their stark contrasts to their counterparts should become more apparent. (I won't say just who they're foils of yet; It's stimulating to speculate! Even if some are super obvious... Once somebody has guessed correctly, I'll add their foil counterpart underneath the Trivia section for their page~) Currently, I own these OCs, but because it'd be no fun to RP 90% of Gakko Academy's student body, I'm willing to give away any OCs that catch anyone's particular interest. Except for Koro, SinPi, and Zakuro Kotone. Those three are my preciouses. Here's the list; 9 Females, 9 Males, which means 18 foil characters total: *Deredere-chan (Real Name Desiree, nicknamed Dede-chan): FOIL of Yandere-chan *Class: 2-2 *Crush: None *Persona: Kind *Additional Info: Very popular around school for her loving and emotional personality - *Ditz-chan: FOIL of Info-chan *Class: ??? *Crush: ??? *Club: Newspaper *Persona: Coward *Additional Info: Very forgetful and often loses her sense of direction. She never remembers to return favors to those that help her. - *Ruka Kieko: Foil of ??? *Class: ??? *Crush: None *Club: ??? *Persona: Evil *Additional Info: ??? (Keeps up the pretense of an average girl, but truly despises those that react based on their emotions) - *Ume Kagome: Foil of ??? *Class: ??? *Crush: Byakuya Tsukino *Club: Cooking *Persona: ??? *Additional Info: ??? (Works several part time jobs to support her family, who she is in severe danger of losing) - *Aoi Inhigo: FOIL of ??? *Additional Info: An expert in debate, despite severely doubting her ability *Class: 1-1 *Crush: None *Club: Student Council *Persona: Justice Minded - *Honoka Kaguya: FOIL of ??? *Additional Info: Uses her voluptuous body to seduce her male peers. She is sore over the strict rules her parents recently implemented. *Class: 3-2 *Crush: None *Club: Martial Arts *Persona: Coward - *Zakuro Kotone (Witch Name: Persephone) Foil of ??? *Additional Info: ??? (A vengeful yet naive witch, she moved to Japan to escape the DWMA) *Class: ??? *Crush: ??? *Club: Photography *Persona: Evil - *Mel-chan (Julia Melina Sánchez): Foil of Irina Luan-chan *Additional Info: Underneath her cool and calm exterior, she is paranoid over how to deal with life *Class: ??? *Club: Gaming *Crush: Koro *Persona: Fragile - *Ringo Hashiki: Foil of ??? *Additional Info: Notorious for taking panty shots, which horrifies her classmates. She only follows the most basic of thoughts, which is why she is caught so often. *Class: 1-1 *Club: ??? (Underwear) *Crush: Info-kun *Persona: Oblivious - *Micah Baxter: Foil of Aiden Jones *Additional Info: Others take advantage of his polite nature. He specializes in Psychology. *Class: ??? *Club: Gaming *Crush: None *Persona: Teacher's Pet - *John Mason: Foil of Jack Smith *Additional Info: Isn’t above bullying and blackmail for his petty needs *Class: ??? *Club: Trolling *Crush: Possibly Micah Baxter *Persona: Coward - *Fierno Wesley-kun: FOIL of ??? *Additional Info: *Class: ??? *Club: Computer *Crush: Ringo Hashiki *Persona: Evil - *Marc-kun (Julius Marco Sánchez): FOIL of Igor Luan *Additional Info: Despite having a large amount of girls having crushes on him, his heart belongs to only one. *Class: ??? *Club: Newspaper *Crush: Aoi Inhigo *Persona: Teacher's Pet - *Koro (Corruption): FOIL of Dev *Additional Info: Cursed with a 4th Wall Breaking ability to corrupt game mechanics. He is banned from the Computer Club. *Class: ??? *Club: Gaming *Crush: ??? *Persona: ??? - *SinPi: FOIL of Senpai *Additional Info: Advanced in various sciences in effort to help his childhood friend Koro *Class: 3-1 *Club: Computer *Crush: Deredere-chan *Persona: Devoted/Loyal - *Kabuto Honda: FOIL of ??? *Additional Info: One of the physically strongest students t Gakko High School. *Class: ??? *Club: Health *Crush: ??? *Persona: Social Butterfly - *Reisuke Fujioka (or Fujimoto, if Jack would like): FOIL of ??? *Additional Info: Infamous across the school for flirting with his crush, Ruka Kieko. She always turns him down. *Class: ??? *Club: Sports *Crush: Ruka Kieko *Persona: Hero - *Byakuya Tsukino: FOIL of Katashi Ren *Additional Info: ??? (Despite being asexual, Byakuya was pressured into engaging in typically lewd behaviors. He is an extreme loner) *Class: ??? *Club: None *Crush: None *Persona: Coward Category:Blog posts